Baby Herondale
by exoticwords
Summary: Clary Fray and Jace Herondale find out that Clary is pregnant. However, that is not there only problem. Something is going on with the Clave and Jace is determined to find out. How will the couple handle everything that is going on?
1. Chapter 1: Pr-Pre-Pregnant?

"Jace," I say, knowing he loves it when I murmur his name in his ear. I try to keep my voice low and throaty, hopefully making it sound sexy. Apparently it was, because he lets out a deep groan as he pulls me from my sitting position beside him in the bed and lays me down, hovering over me, barely touching me, and driving me insanely crazy. The electric air in between us is unnoticeable and every time his body meets mine my heart starts racing.

I feel a sudden knot in my stomach and it takes all my strength to push Jace off me just to run to the bathroom and puke right into the toilet. I grip the sides of the bowl hard and sit up. I lean against the wall and get some toilet paper from the roll to wipe my mouth off. I hadn't realized Jace had come in until he said, "Clary, are you all right?" The concern in his voice showed deeply and that warmed my heart.

"I'm fine, just a little sick that's all."

"Do you think it could be a stomach virus?"

"Ummm maybe but I don't think so. Something feels diff-"

I was interrupted by another knot and I lurched, barely making my puke hit the bowl. I felt Jace's warmth behind me and he was rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. I stand up and walk over to the sink to wash my face and rinse the burning aftertaste from my mouth. Jace follows me and continues to rub the circles on my back. It feels extremely good. I love knowing that Jace always know what to do to comfort me. He knows right now I just need to know that he'll be there for me and it shows in his gentle touch.

After I finish I say, "thank you for being with me. I know that sight had to have been gross."

He smirks, then says, "Actually, you make even puking look hot. But hey, I will always be there for you, through sickness and in health, through thick through thin-anything. Don't apologize. But I would like to know what's wrong with you. I don't like you being sick."

"I'll talk to Magnus tomorrow okay? He'll know what's wrong."

"Okay, good. Do you feel better now? Want to go back to bed? Maybe even finish what we started?"

"No. Jace, I am not kissing you after a puke session."

"Clary, it's okay. I love you and a little puke won't hurt me, but if you don't want to that's okay."

I smile at his words but I just can't bring myself to kiss him. I don't exactly feel sick but the puke in the toilet says otherwise. I just feel like going to bed and sleeping for 10 straight hours. My ankles tell me I need to rest too. They feel very sore all of the sudden. I had forgotten Jace was in the room until he says, "Earth to Clary."

"I just need to sleep. I'm sorry for being such a tease." I smirk at him jokingly.

"Nothing I'm not used to," he grumbles but I know he doesn't mean it.

* * *

I pull my coat around me tighter, trying to block out the cold February air that surrounds the city of New York. I continue walking towards Magnus' apartment. Jace, Alec, and Izzy had a hunting call about a demon in a city over. Jace wouldn't let me go because of my episode last night and secretly, I'm glad. I feel achy all over and am so tired.

I buzz in at Magnus' apartment once I finally arrive there. I suddenly here Magnus' normal greeting that he uses for almost anyone. "WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST?" I silently chuckle to myself at Magnus. "It's me Clary, Magnus!"

"Oh Clary! Come on up!" Magnus says with a cheery voice.

I walk into the apartment and see it is in its usual condition. Chairman Meow silently lays on the couch in front of the fireplace. I'm actually in agreement with the cat- I would be laying there now if I could. "So, Clary, what brings you to your wonderful friend Magnus today?"

"Early this morning I got really sick. But it doesn't quite feel like a stomach virus. I was wondering if you could, you know, check up on me."

Magnus doesn't say anything for a few minutes. His eyes lazily graze over my body and he smirks, almost as if he has an inside joke with himself. After a while I actually get self-conscious. "What is it Magnus? You're supposed to check _up _on me, not check me _out." _At that, Magnus bursts out laughing.

After a minute Magnus finally stops laughing. "Clary, when was your last period? And, honestly, don't you think your clothes have been getting kind of tight?"

I gasp at what Magnus is implying. But then I am faced with the true horror: I'm late. My period is late by almost a week. I may be pregnant. "Oh my gosh, Magnus! Do you think you can check?"

"Well, sure. But I need you to lie down on the couch over there." I do as Magnus says and lay down-which feels incredibly good. "Alright, now I need you to lift your shirt up so I can feel your stomach. I hesitantly lift up my shirt. Magnus places his both his hands on my stomach and he stays like that for a few minutes. Finally he pulls away and stands up.

"So? Am I pr-pr-pre-?" I couldn't get the word 'pregnant' out.

Magnus doesn't answer at first but finally says, "Yes, Clary, you are."

* * *

The bench in the park is extremely cold. Well, almost anything outside is extremely cold while it's snowing. I don't know how long I've been sitting here. Maybe minutes, maybe hours-I suspect it's hours because it's slowly gotten dark. I have long lost the feeling in my fingers. My mind can't stay of the topic I want to forget: I'm pregnant. I'm already almost four months along. Well, technically 3 ½ months but that's only 2 weeks away from being 4 months. I should have known with the morning sickness, the frequent tiredness, backaches, and even my swollen ankles. But what I can't believe I missed is the two most obvious signs: my period being late and the nice little baby bump I already have.

Jace comes running up to me. "Hey! Clary! Why in the hell are you sitting out here? Come on! Let's go back to the Institute." I slowly get up from the bench and walk over to him.

"Okay, but when we get there I have to tell you something. _Alone._"

"Alright, fine, but let's go."

And now I am faced with the horror of telling I'm pregnant to the one person I really don't want to. The father.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I love the Mortal Instruments so I decided to write a Fan Fic. I will try to update as much as possible! **

** ~Avery**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises Everywhere

**A/N: So, here it is, everybody, Chapter Two! I would have updated sooner but to be honest I just have not felt like writing. You will find out the number of kids Clary is having in this chapter and I took everybody's reviews into consideration while making the decision. THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! I was so happy! **

**I already have a couple of names I really am considering but if you think of any more please let me know!**

**AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

The fireplace in the living room of the Institute has never been more interesting. My eyes stay glued to it. Jace sits next to me on the loveseat, but I can't look him in the eyes. The tears are already threatening to spill over-and I know if I saw his concerned, golden eyes, they would pour out. Jace slowly wraps his arms around me and I rest my head on his chest.

"Clary, my love, what's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. Does it have something to do with Magnus from earlier today?" he asks. His voice is so raw with emotion it almost physically hurts me.

"Y-Y-Y-Ye-Yes." I stutter and the river that I tried to conceal suddenly breaks free in a violent fit of crying.

"Oh my gosh Clary! What is it? Why are you crying?!"

I can't say anything so I slowly grab his hands and rest them on my hard bump of a stomach. I silently pray that he feels it and understands what it means. _Come on. Don't you feel it? Don't you feel the baby growing inside of me?_

Jace's hands rest there for a moment, before he jumps up, gasping. The understanding is definitely in his eyes now. "H-How? What is this? Can-Are you su-Is this re-?" Jace stutters out so many questions I don't exactly know what he's trying to stay. He's frozen in place with a look of shock and maybe even a little horror on his face.

I stand up and make my way over to him. I envelope him the best I can in my arms and try to comfort him. "Jace, yes this is real and I am definitely, _most definitely, _sure. And I am pretty sure you know exactly how it happened," I whisper to him. "I am pregnant and I'm almost 4 months along."

The silence around us is deafening. Jace doesn't say anything. I just continue to weep and I become desperate. "Jace, please don't leave me. I-I couldn't handle it. I can't do this by myself. Plea-," I am cut off by Jace's lips pressing against mine.

"Clary, I would never, never ever, leave you. I love you way too much to do that. And while I wasn't expecting a child for a long time, I am very happy that this happened. We'll make it work. I promise."

I don't know what to say so I just grin like an idiot and hug him. I rest our entwined hands on my stomach right over the spot where our beautiful child lays inside me.

* * *

Jace POV (This is necessary for this part of the story)

I step through the Portal Magnus created and am surrounded by the familiar coldness from it. I plunge in darkness for only a few seconds before I hit the ground. With my training I land gracefully on my feet. I'm in Idris right by Lake Lyn, where I died all those years ago and came back to life. All because of Clary.

Clary. I smile at the thought of her. And now she is carrying my child. Now I must look like a moron for how wide I'm smiling. But I know that is not what I came for. The Clave sent me a fire message asking me to come alone for important, "confidential" business.

They said to come as soon as you can. So, not even 24 hours later, here I am. I start walking. And I walk. And I walk some more. I make my way through the Brocelind Forest. I walk along the streets of Alicante towards the Council Hall.

Before I even open the doors I know something is wrong. There are whispered conversations going on everywhere. Usually there is a bunch of shouting. I catch a very peculiar conversation with the help of my Hearing Rune.

"-I don't understand how we have never noticed this before."

"This isn't possible. Whoever did this has to be lying!"

I decide to make my way in now. As soon as I open the doors all conversations cease to exist. Everyone stares at me with wide eyes. I decide to throw on my cocky attitude. "Alright. Please. Stop starring. At least take a photo for it will last much longer." Jia Penhallow doesn't seem to like my remark.

"You, Mr. Herondale, need to be quiet if you won't say anything useful."

"Well, you see, I prefer to think that everything I say is somehow useful."

"That is _enough."_

I don't push her any further, seeing the cold glare on her face. I make a motion with my hands for them to continue on with the meeting and they do. Jia speaks up first filling me on everything. "We received an anonymous note that has threatened an attack, seeing as how we are still in recovery from the Dark War."

I then speak up. "What did the note say, if I may ask?"

"Well, see what it says it absolutely impossible. You are aware of the Reparations, aren't you? Well, there has been a secret, missing document that nobody has known about until now."

"What would that document be?" I ask impatience in my tone.

"Well, you know we have the three Mortal Instruments. The cup, the sword, and the 'mirror'. The Angel Raziel also gave Jonathan Shadowhunter another Instrument. One that is unknown to us."

"That's impossible! How would we have never known about it?" I am completely bewildered. How could there have been another Mortal Instrument?! But then I had another thought. "How do you know?"

Jia Penhallow responds with, "The note explained it, actually. Even about how the answer was in the Reparations, tucked away from everyone, all this time. And this person has threatened to find out what it is and use it against us."

"Well, I would say that we should find it first. This cannot be good."

Jia slowly nods. "There is one thing that is certain. This Mortal Instrument was to be kept in secret for a reason. This Instrument is more powerful than all the rest. And, with that, we must be aware. Always."

* * *

Back to Clary POV

"Jace, where have you been? You've been gone for hours! I've been worried sick!" I yell at him. I was so worried when nobody from the Institute knew where he was. A small part of me had even thought he might have left for good. He hugs me and whispers about how sorry he is.

"Clary, I'm sorry, but I had to go alone. Come on. Let's go get dinner at Taki's. Now that you have another person to feed." He smiles that one real smile that I love.

I smile right back at him and nod my head.

_25 Minutes Later_

Alec, Izzy, Jace, and I all sat at a booth at Taki's, our favorite, most beloved restaurant. While I was eating the best thing ever (coconut pancakes, of course) Jace spoke up. "While I was gone I used a Portal to go to Idris. The Clave had fire messaged me to come alone as soon as I could." Jace goes on to tell us everything about what was said at the Council Meeting.

I don't even know what to say. And neither does anyone else. There is complete silence at our booth. Finally, Alec decides to speak up. "So, just-wow. There's another Mortal Instrument? I wonder what it is."

Jace says, "I had thought about that too. I can't even begin to imagine what it can be."

Izzy joins in to the conversation and says, "I have no idea either, but I'm sure whatever it is it has to be pretty powerful, right?"

Izzy was definitely right. I never imagined this happening. And not so close after the Dark War, either. Jace and I left soon after that, after we finished eating. We started walking towards the Institute when I remembered what I had meant to tell Jace earlier. "Hey, Jace, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

He breaks out in a huge grin. "Of course I do Clary! I can't wait to check up on our little baby boy!"

I raise my eyebrow at him. "How do you know it's gonna be a boy? It could just as easily be a girl."

"No, I can tell it's gonna be a boy. For sure."

"Whatever you say." And then we walk hand in hand towards the Institute.

* * *

"Clarissa Fray?"

I stood up and walked over to the nurse with Jace right beside me. We walked into a room with a bed-ish looking type of chair and some type of TV/monitor beside it.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Lovelace. So, Clarissa, is this the boyfriend?"

"It's Clary and yes, he is the boyfriend and the father."

"Ok, well, Clary I'm gonna need you to lie down on this chair. You're having an ultrasound and we'll be able to check up on the baby. I have to squirt some gel on your stomach. It's gonna be cold, alright?"

I nod my head and wait as Dr. Lovelace squirts the gel. I jump at the temperature. It's actually really cold. Jace hold my hand. I wait as she rubs a tool over my stomach. Finally an image appears over the monitor.

I gasp at the little image. You can tell it's a baby, already. I almost, however, could have sworn there were more than two legs. No, there were definitely more than two legs.

"Um, is it just me or are there more than two legs?" Jace voices my exact thoughts.

Dr. Lovelace turns to us and smiles. "Yes, there are! Hold on! I'll be right back. But before I go would you like to listen to the heartbeat?"

Jace and I both say yes at the same time. I don't hear anything for a few seconds, but then a thumping sound suddenly fills the room. I almost cry. That's my baby, or oh god, _babies, _heartbeat. Dr. Lovelace leaves the room and as soon as the door shuts, I turn to Jace. "Did you hear that? We might have more than one baby."

"Yeah, I know. Incredible isn't it? More than one baby in one round. Now I'll have two little boys."

"Oh no. It is definitely not two boys. I would know. I am the one carrying them after all."

"Whatever you say," he says, mimicking my words from yesterday.

Dr. Lovelace comes back in with two pictures in her hand, two pictures of mine and Jace's baby (or babies). "Alright. I confirmed it. You definitely are having more than one baby. Twins! Here are you pictures and you're free to go."

I think her and Jace and I head out. _Wow, twins. Now I have three lives to take care of. _Even though it scares me out of my mind, I am so excited for these babies. Jace and I will have a family. Even later that night, after going to bed, and even with this news of the secret Mortal Instrument, I feel like my life is on the right path.

* * *

"No, Jace, I'm serious we need to start thinking about names. I like Noah for a boy. Or Ethan. I don't know, maybe even Logan. For a girl there are literally too many options." I drop the baby name book in defeat. Choosing our kids' name was more difficult than I thought it would be.

"It's okay, we have a while. Come on. You're tired; I'm tired, let's just go to bed."

I nod my head and we make it up to our room that we share. My mother hadn't liked the idea of us sharing one but she knew if she didn't we would somehow find our way into each other's room anyway.

I lay down and fall asleep curled up next to Jace with thoughts of babies and names swirling around in my head.

* * *

**YAYYYY! The chapter I dreaded writing is finally over. I wanted to make Jace's reaction really good but just gave up and wrote something decent. Hope you liked it! I have some surprises for the next chapters...he he he. (*Evil laugh here*)**

**Reviews are encouraged! Byeee!**

**~Avery**


	3. Chapter 3: Glitter and The Greenhouse

**Hey everybody! I AM SO SORRY that is been so long since I last updated. I kind of had a mini writer's block and didn't know what I wanted to put in the chapter**. **But, here it is, Chapter 3! This is kind of a filler chapter but whatever. Hope you enjoy!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

I'm fat. Really fat. Not only that but I also feel fat. My ankles are swollen, my back aches, I'm hungry all the time, tired all the time, and have to pee all the time. Yeah, pregnancy _definitely _rocks. But, hey, I do have that pregnancy "glow" everybody talks about.

I must have been staring at myself for a long time in the mirror because suddenly Jace comes up behind me and says, "Admiring your perfect body in the mirror? I know I would too." I roll my eyes.

"First, of all, you already admire your _own _perfect body in the mirror way too much. And second, I'm super fat. I'm not in the perfect condition right now."

"You _are absolutely perfect! _Clary, I would love you anyway, in any shape or form. And the fact that your stomach is growing because our child is in there just makes everything more perfect."

I give him a genuine smile. I feel tears starting to come through. And yep, there they are. Damn hormones. Jace is just so sweet and I love him so much.

"Umm Clary, why are you crying? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"N-no t-these are t-tears of jo-joy." I stutter out in between my sobs. Oh my gosh. Come on Clary. Pull yourself together. My tears slowly start to fade out to where I'm no longer crying. Jace's face visibly relaxes. He wraps his strong arms around me, taking me to the one place where I love to be, where I feel safe and protected and loved. In his arms.

"Alright, Blondie, I'm tired let's rest. Okay?" I ask. I really am tired and I just want to spend a couple of hours resting.

"Okay, come on." Jace responds, pulling me to rest with him.

* * *

_Jace and I decided we needed to tell everybody about the pregnancy tonight. So I invited Mom and Luke over to the Institute for a family dinner while Jace confirmed that Maryse, Robert, Izzy, Alec, and Simon would be here as well. _

_I slipped on a pair of jeans and an emerald green blouse that Jace says looks really good on me. If my baby bump were any bigger than you would definitely be able to tell with this particular shirt. I leave my hair down and walk out the door of my bedroom where Jace is waiting for me._

_We walk in silence all the way to the large dining room where Maryse already has the food sat down in the middle of the table. Jace and I sat down, across from Izzy and Simon, and beside Alec and Magnus. Soon after Mom, Luke, Maryse, and Robert came in sitting down._

_The dinner goes by painfully fast and before I know it, everybody is finished while I get a third helping. Hey, I am eating for three here. Jace looks at me, clearly amused, while everybody else looks a little shocked, as I usually am a light eater._

_Mom finally says, "Clary, honey, has training made you hungrier than normal? Because never in all my life have I seen you eat that much!"_

"_Well, um, a-actually it's not the training." I give Jace a look, telling me to help me out here. Mom looks confused and so does everybody else._

"_So, Clary and I actually have to tell you something. Clary is pregnant!" Jace says, obviously very enthusiastic about the whole situation._

_Then all hell breaks loose. Izzy is squealing and jumping up and down in her chair, Simon paled a little bit, Alec looked like he was in utter shock, Maryse seemed happy, and so did Robert, while Mom and Luke didn't exactly seem angry, but weren't exactly too excited about it either._

"_OH BY THE ANGEL! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR CUTE BABY CLOTHES!" Izzy practically yelled which caused Magnus to finally jump into the conversation._

"_YES! DEFINITELY! THERE HAS TO BE GLITTER!" Magnus yells right back at Izzy._

"_Hey, guys, calm down!" I yell and that makes everyone shut up for the time being._

"_Well, I am happy for you guys. You both will make great parents and I know you will take care of the baby." Maryse says and Robert nods his head in agreement._

_"Oh, well, about that. Clary and I went to a doctor's appointment, and she's having twins!" Jace says sheepishly._

_"Oh even better!" Izzy squeals._

_"So, I get to be an uncle?" Alec asks softly._

_"Yeah, you are!" I say to him who looks back at me in awe. My mom hasn't said anything yet so I decided I should at least try to talk to her._

_"Hey, mom, you ok?" I ask waiting for an angry blow._

_"I actually am, just a little surprised. I've been living as a mundane for too long. You know, Shadowhunters usually marry and have kids at a young age. I'm just a little shocked, because, it's just not normal for mundanes, but I know you guys will take care of the babies. How far along are you?"_

_I breathe out a sigh of relief. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "I am almost 4 months actually." I reply to my mother._

_"Is everything ok? Morning sickness? Anything else?"_

_"Yes, I've had morning sickness and I'm tired a lot but that's about it."_

_Luke just chuckles beside mom and she joins in too. _

_I'm really glad we had this dinner. I have one large happy family that is ready to support me through everything that may happen in my life._

* * *

I jolt back into the present after reminiscing when Jace and I had told everybody about the babies. Jace stirs beside me and slowly wakes up from our nap. I still lay curled up next to him, even if it is a little bit of an awkward position with my bulging stomach. I glance at the clock and it reveals it is almost midnight.

"Jace, let's go to the greenhouse! It's almost midnight."

He agrees and we quickly make our way up to one of my favorite places in the Institute. Jace and I sit down and he wraps his arms around me. I love watching the flowers bloom. It's always so pretty. With that, I try to live in the happy moment, and push down the nagging feeling that something bad is about to happen.

* * *

**So, there you go! I hope you liked it and sorry, but this is kind of a filler chapter! I will try to update as soon and as much as possible. Byeee!**

**~Avery**


End file.
